ABSTRACT, In Vivo Therapeutics Core (IVTC) The In Vivo Therapeutics Core (IVTC) is a multi-faceted shared resource facility of the Indiana University Melvin and Bren Simon Cancer Center (IUSCC) that was established to facilitate the discovery and testing of novel pharmacological & cellular therapies. The IVTC is divided into five hubs of research expertise: state-of-the-art equipment for cancer research, breeding of specialized mouse strains, preclinical toxicity and efficacy testing in xenograft models, patient-derived xenografts, and hematopoietic stem-cell transplant studies. Importantly, the IVTC is structured in a way to provide the necessary infrastructure, oversight, and expertise required to successfully meet the needs of the IUSCC investigators. Given the heavy reliance of IUSCC investigators on services provided by IVTC, there is strong rationale to support this centralized shared resource that will facilitate the discovery of new therapies for cancers prominent in the catchment area of Indiana. In the past year, 67% of IVTC users were peer-reviewed Cancer Center members and accounted for 94% of the services invoiced. For the majority of IUSCC members, utilization of mouse models is an essential component of their ongoing research activities focused on development of novel therapies for liquid and solid tumors. To support the needs of the membership, the Aims of the IVTC are: (1) to maintain on-site breeding colonies of mice and establish patient-derived xenografts essential for the exploration, testing, and refinement of novel cancer therapeutics; (2) to provide specialized core services and technology applicable to in vivo studies; and (3) to serve as a consultation and educational resource for IUSCC investigators and trainees. Specifically, the IVTC manages the Radiation facility and will perform irradiation services needed for in vitro and in vivo experiments, including hematopoietic stem-cell transplantations. The IVTC will coordinate all aspects of procedures and provide assistance with experimental design, regulatory requirements, methodology, and data interpretation for each research hub. Shared equipment maintained by the IVTC provides investigators with access to a recently acquired IncuCyteZOOM Live-Cell Imaging System and a hypoxia workstation which are both available for direct use or in partnership with technical staff in the IVTC. In addition, the IVTC will work with IUSCC research teams to coordinate timely delivery of mice and samples to other Core facilities within the IUSCC and the IUSM. As a centralized facility, the IVTC will provide IUSCC investigators advanced resources for analytical and investigational studies essential for the preclinical validation of novel drug targets and biomarkers of cancer so that innovative investigator-initiated trials can be successfully developed.